Starstruck
by Ceridwen Fox
Summary: Whilst on a night out Tim Speedle runs into an old aquaintance


CSI Miami fanfic

Speed runs into a former witness at a nightclub and considers old possibilities.

Disclaimer I own none of the characters or anything of CSI Miami. Please read and review.

**Starstruck**

"Christ, Delko, why can't we ever just go to a bar?" Speed huffed scuffing his feet on the pavement. He deeply resented having to spend his night off waiting in ques to get into nightclubs. This was the fifth que tonight aswell. Eric had recently gained a new lady friend. An exceptionally irritating one, which came with an even more irritating best friend, and Speed had been dragged into a double date. As they had managed to come closer to the club doors the girls would become bored and say "Oh, lets go somewhere else, this place looks lame."

Now it was 10.45pm, Speed was stone cold sober, tired from standing around all evening, and feeling pretty damned used. Eric would be paying for this in the not too distant future.

Eric seemed to becoming as irritated as Speed, but said nothing. He just kept his arm around his date and listened to her natter away to her friend, who hadn't so much as given Speed a glance, considering she refused to come out if she was going to be a third wheel.

They were so close to the club entrance now, Speed could smell the bar, but tried not to get too keen as he felt sure the ladies would in an instant want to move on to he next club. And as he thought it Eric's date opened her mouth to announce her boredom, but was instantly cut by another voice.

"Tim Speedle?"

Tim snapped his gaze to where the voice had come from, just on the other side of the red line stood Sara Piper.

He hadn't seen her since she came into the lab, hoping to ask him out for coffee. He had toyed with the idea of actually taking her up on the offer, but then thought that he had better maintain his professionalism over the matter (not that he didn't kick himself for it).

And there she stood, not plastered in heavy stage make up, but wearing subtle tones. She look very elegant and delicate.

"Miss Piper, how are you?"

She grinned at his formalities "It's Sara." she corrected him.

Speed took the hint "Sara." he repeated in way of apology.

"I'm good, just out with some friends." Sara was tugged by one of her friends who was keen to get in line "I'll see you in there." She said to Speed quickly before joining the back of the line.

Speed nodded. He turned to his current company and engaged their looks. Eric had a wicked grin on his face that screamed 'you dog' at Speed. Erin, Eric's date, and Michelle, her counterpart, had a look of sheer envy. They were by no means ugly girls, but they where so self involved.

They had become so dumbstruck that they missed their window of opportunity to jump the club. They were in and past the doors, the loud music and dark light hit Speed, dimming his senses for a second, but he quickly adjusted to the flickering commotion.

Not to worried about where Eric and his troupe ended up he made a quick bee-line for the bar which was heaving. He squeezed his way through the drunken masses and wriggled to the front of the bar.

He successfully emerged with four beers, glanced over the crowed, squinting his eyes to focus, and saw Eric with the girls, not to far.

Eric had decided that a table near the bar would be a good idea, especially if he wanted to get back into his friend's good graces.

Speed made his way over to them and set the drinks on the table. Delko nodded a thanks and took a big gulp. Erin and Michelle were in deep conversation, about lord knows what.

Speed and Eric gave each other a knowing glance and chuckled. How the hell was Eric Delko going to handle this one.

Speed turned his attention to the stage, taking a swig of his beer. Ever since the incident at Club Descent, Speed had developed a habit of doing a safety sweep of these places.

He scanned the DJ, then the lights, glanced over the crowds, and most importantly checked the exits.

Then his eyes caught a the gaze of Sara. She had just gotten in and made her way towards Speed. He in turn took a step towards her.

"Hey, so how are you doing?" She asked him. He had to bend his head towards her to hear her, the music was so loud.

"Fine, I've been good. Do you wanna drink?" he offered.

""That's okay, my friends are getting them. This your night off?"

"Yep. Can't remember when I last had one. How 'bout you? Night off?" Speed asked, kicking himself when he remembered what she did for a living. He hoped that he hadn't offended her.

"I quit." Sara had to raise her voice over the loud base. Speed's eyes lit up.

"Recently?"

"I'd been trying to get out since Ashley got killed. Tonight's kinda my leaving party."

Speed was pleased. He never meant to be judgemental about anybody, apart from criminals that is, but he knew that the porn industry could be a dangerous one.

He wouldn't have wanted to find Sara the same way they found Ashley.

Sara was a material witness and was to be treated as such, but she had made a connection to him. Sure, he'd had other girls come down to the lab to offer himself, and usually Eric their heartfelt thanks. He'd even known male witnesses to make a few moves on Calleigh. But Sara had somehow gotten to him. He had never called, maintaining his morals in the workplace, but the conversation had never left his mind.

"So, are you one of those guys that comes to clubs to just look and get drunk, or are you gonna ask me to dance?"

Speed hoped that Sara had become a ventriloquist as those words didn't come from her mouth. Michelle had appeared by his side, completely blanking Sara.

This was old hat to her "I'll catch ye later detective." She smirked and walked back to her friends.

Speed was lost for words, but quickly gained composure.

"Sure, I'll dance with you."

Speed was confident that Michelle would get as bored quickly on the dance floor as she did anywhere else. And she did not disappoint. They where only up for one dance, then they returned to the table. Eric had already gotten another round. Erin looked as fed up as Michelle did.

_Where the hell did you find these two? _Speed wanted to yell at Eric.

The two girls once again started up their natter, occasionally glancing at others, chastising their garments and appearance.

"Wasn't that one of the girls from the Anders' case?" Eric asked his co-worker.

Speed nodded "Cookie Divine."

"That's no way her real name." Eric gave Speed a quizzical look. "You know it...you know it and she asked you out!"

_Damn Delko and his heightened powers of perception._

"She was a friend of the victim. She came down to thank us for our work on the case."

Eric took a large swig of his beer and laughed "Like hell! She musta asked for you specially. Did you ever call her?"

Speed narrowed his eyes "Delko, she was a witness in a case."

"That case is closed. No harm now."

Sara once again caught Speed's eye. She was on the dance floor now, moving amazingly. She was surrounded by other clubbers but they seemed to disappear as Speed's gaze lingered.

"I'd be worried about the repercussions." He said, not even blinking. Eric noted his friends tone.

"Speed. One day all the women we know are gonna either be witnesses or victims."

Speed didn't believe that for a minuet. But there may have been an ounce of possibility in it.

"I'm going out for some air." he said as he strode out of the building.

The cool breeze hit him the second he left the building. It was surprisingly quiet out now. There was almost no line into the club at all now.

Speed looked up to the sky and sighed. Not a star in sight. Just dark clouds, smoke and smog.  
"It's your night off detective. Your not meant to be lost in your thoughts."

Speed turned around. There stood Sara. Not a hair out of place.

"I just needed to get out."

"Me too." They stood quietly, just looking at each other for a moment. A shout in the distance caught their attention. Just frat boys getting a little crazy in the distance.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Sara asked.

Speed smiled at her "Sure." They headed towards the pier.

"Good. Might need your badge again with all these drunk college kids about."

"Oh, I see. You just want me for my badge." he teased her.

"Not at all." Sara retorted "I just thought you may like some company."

They laughed and nudged each other, stepping onto the sand.

Sara stopped and removed her shoes before continuing.

"So, what are you gonna do now you've quit your job?"

"I'm thinking about going back to studying. Haven't decided what yet though. May move out of State."

"Sick of Miami?"

Speed heard Sara take an uneasy breath.

"My boss didn't make it easy for me to leave."The comment concerned Speed slightly. It concerned him further when he say the look on her face.

Speed's professionalism took hold again. "You were threatened?"

"No, not really. It's...it's kinda hard to explain." She looked up into Speed's eyes. "But it's Okay. I'm out now and looking forward to a long healthy future." she said with unconvincing reassurance.

"Sara. If you ever need me you know where I am."

This brought a smile to her face, which warmed his heart.

He took her hand and the two figures continued along the beach, the moon silhouetting them along the sure.


End file.
